Eclipse of the Heart
by Runcrazy
Summary: Sequel to Searching for Answers. Kagome and Inuyasha thought they were together at last until multiple events rip them apart. Will Inuyasha live? And will Kagome if he doesn't? Chapter 7 up! R&R!
1. Couldn't Let You Go

**Eclipse of the Heart – Chapter 1**

**Couldn't Let You Go**

_An Inuyasha FanFiction by Runcrazy_

_The sequel to _Searching for Answers

_Here we are! The sequel to _Searching for Answers_! Woohoo! Read it and tell me what you think! _

/rUNCRAZY\

Inuyasha and Kagome sped through the forest, Inuyasha held Kagome in his arms as she slept. _God… Kagome must be exhausted._ The two had decided to return to Miroku, Sango and Shippo; leaving Kouga behind. _Too bad I won't be there to se that mangy wolf's face_, thought Inuyasha, disappointed. _He'll smell me everywhere and know that I took Kagome away._ Inuyasha grinned; just thinking about Kouga's disappointment made him happy.

"Inuyasha," said Kagome.

"Yeah, what is it Kagome?" answered Inuyasha. He looked down at her, she was so beautiful; Inuyasha wondered why he had not felt this way before, he felt so happy and free; nothing could bring him down at this moment. _Must be true love,_ he thought to himself, smiling.

"Inuyasha, why did you come for me?" asked Kagome. Inuyasha looked at her again; the ten extra years she had looked the night before were gone, leaving her looking young and bright again.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said, pausing; he was trying to find a way to say it, _because, I love you._ "Because Kagome, I… I couldn't leave you with that mangy wolf -" he said. Kagome nodded, and Inuyasha sensed a little disappointment on her behalf. _Just go for it Inuyasha, tell her how you feel. _"And, I love you Kagome. It was killing me," he smiled, "I couldn't let you go again." Kagome smiled as well,

"I love you too Inuyasha." Inuyasha jumped into the air at that moment, leaning down to kiss her. Their lips met, and brought forth so much love the two felt they could never leave each other again. _This… feeling seems to conquer every doubt I have. Even Kikyou is no match for this._ Thought Inuyasha, holding Kagome tighter, _I wonder what we'll do when Kouga comes for her again._

"Kagome, maybe you should go back to your time when we get back to Kaede's hut. I think all of us could use some rest, and Kouga will probably come looking for you," said Inuyasha, looking ahead. Kagome smiled, _He _does_ care about me… _

"Inuyasha, I can't leave you…"

"You have to Kagome; I can't risk Kouga taking off with you again." Kagome gazed up at Inuyasha, he was so intent on the path ahead – or intent on her, she couldn't quite tell. Inuyasha looked down at her, "What?" he asked, blushing. Kagome smiled,

"Nothing Inuyasha, I love you is all." Inuyasha grinned and picked up his pace. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, and looked behind them, "Something is coming Inuyasha," she said. Inuyasha slid to a stop and faced the other direction; a demon came into view, a big demon. "It has four jewel shards!" she cried, dismayed. _Four!_ Though Inuyasha, _now this will be a good fight._ Inuyasha moved to put Kagome down, but a picture from the night before flashed through his mind, _"…I couldn't have you fighting Inuyasha - It scares me when you are in danger…"_ Inuyasha recalled. _Damn, maybe I should just run…_ Inuyasha dodged out of the way of the demon's long arm.

"GIVE ME JEWEL SHARDS… I MUST HAVE MORE…" yelled the demon, its deep voice echoing off the surrounding mountain range. Inuyasha placed Kagome down, their eyes met; Kagome's eyes were filled with fear, not fear for herself, but fear for Inuyasha. Inuyasha tore his eyes away from her, _I better make this quick, _he thought, pulling out his tesaiga.

"Okay you stupid demon, show me what you got; I ain't going' easy on you seeing as you interrupted the nice conversation I was having with my Kagome." Kagome smiled at his comment, drawing her bow just in case her assistance was needed. Inuyasha charged at the demon, and swung at it "WIND SCAR!" he yelled, sending a swirling wind of destruction at his opponent._ Dead on, that was way too easy. _Inuyasha turned around, placing the tesaiga in its sheath.

"Watch out Inuyasha!" cried Kagome, Inuyasha spun around, the demon was flying strait at him, _How is it still alive..? _Moments before Inuyasha would have been struck, Kagome shot her arrow; it flew strong and strait, striking the demon in the neck. _Got him_, she thought, not letting her guard down. The demon fell to pieces from her sacred arrow, but moments later re-assembled itself. _Impossible,_ thought Inuyasha,_ This is just like Naraku…It just puts itself together again…_ Inuyasha charged at the demon multiple times, slashing it with the tesaiga over and over again. _It's almost as if it's a diversion – oh no…_

"KAGOME!" yelled Inuyasha, looking over at where she was just minutes before, _she's gone!_ Inuyasha spun around, looking to see if she moved to a different place, but no. She was gone. Inuyasha turned once more to face the demon, but was caught by surprise as the demon's arm swung at him, throwing him against a tree; Inuyasha fell into a jumble on the ground, unconscious.

/rUNCRAZY\

_Ahh! She's gone _again!_ Who could have taken her? And what will happen to Inuyasha? Review please!_


	2. Abductor Revealed

**Eclipse of the Heart – Chapter 2**

**Abductor Revealed**

_An Inuyasha FanFiction by Runcrazy_

_The sequel to _Searching for Answers

_Another chapter! Hope ya'll like it._

/rUNCRAZY\

Inuyasha awoke; his head pounding. _What… I'm still alive? Kagome… Damn!_ Inuyasha looked around him; Kagome's scent was everywhere, and he could smell it going off the path; to the west. _Who could have wanted to take Kagome away from me? The bastard will die…_ Inuyasha tried to stand, but his ankle gave away under him. _Damn, it's broken…_ Inuyasha lifted up his kimono, and stared at his badly banged up ankle. _Perfect._ He thought, sarcastically.

"Inuyasha!" called a voice from behind him. Inuyasha turned around, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara all ran towards him. "Inuyasha are you alright?" asked Miroku, bending down to take a better look at his ankle.

"It's broken," he said.

"What happened to you Inuyasha?" asked Shippo, coming to Inuyasha's side.

"A demon came, I couldn't kill it; it had 4 jewel shards. Every time I sliced it to bits it just re-assembled itself. Anyway, it was a diversion, somebody took Kagome. I can't get up to sniff out the person's scent though, because of my damn ankle."

"You mean Kagome was with you?" asked Sango, concerned.

"Yes," answered Inuyasha, more worried than he appeared to be. "We have to find her," said Inuyasha, attempting to stand again. "Damn!" he collapsed onto the ground.

"We'll have to put a brace on your ankle Inuyasha – but it could take a while," said Miroku.

"Hurry it up will ya? We don't have any time to waste!" yelled Inuyasha. _He seems very worried…_ thought Miroku.

"Alright, me and Kirara will go get bandages from Kaede's, and we'll bring them back here," said Sango, hopping onto Kirara.

"I'll go too," said Shippo.

"I will stay here with Inuyasha, hurry you two," added the monk.

"Tell me the whole story Inuyasha," said Miroku, sitting down beside him. Miroku expected a 'no way' or 'bug off' but instead Inuyasha took a deep breath, and began. To Inuyasha's surprise, he wanted to tell Miroku about him and Kagome. Ever since him and Kagome at talked about their feelings, he felt more confident and open.

"I went after Kagome and Kouga, and caught up to them about two hours after I left you, Sango, and Shippo. I watched from the trees, Kouga kissed Kagome on the head and told her he was going to get some fish; he said she should start a fire. Kagome merely nodded." Inuyasha looked over at Miroku, he looked totally and completely surprised. Inuyasha continued, "I was just as shocked. Kagome was crying when I went to her, I sat down and we talked. She had agreed to marry Kouga if he left me and Kikyou – she didn't want me and Kouga to fight. After a while she got up and walked away."

"And…? You stopped her? You held her? You kissed her? What happened Inuyasha?" asked Miroku, too absorbed in the story to let Inuyasha stop.

"Yeah."

"… Yeah what? All three?" Inuyasha laughed a little, nodding. Miroku grinned, "About time…" Inuyasha let the comment slide, he needed to get up and sniff out who had taken Kagome.

"Help me up Miroku," he said.

"No way, you need to sit here until we get the sprint!" Inuyasha glared at Miroku, he wanted to get up and Miroku didn't want a beating. "Very well," Miroku sighed, giving Inuyasha a hand up. "Just don't put weight on it." Inuyasha kneeled down, putting his nose to the ground. _Kagome's scent goes this way… that means the other scent should be-_

"Sesshomaru? WHAT THE HELL?"

"What is it Inuyasha?" asked Miroku, concerned.

"Sesshomaru… Sesshomaru took Kagome…! What the hell does he want with her?"

"I suspect he took her as bait for you Inuyasha."

"I'm going to kill that bastard…" fumed Inuyasha, taking a step towards the woods.

"Inuyasha – wait! Your ankle-" called Miroku. Inuyasha's ankle buckled again, and he fell to the ground.

"Damn it!" he said, his voice muffled by the dirt and grass surrounding his head.

"Inuyasha, we're back!" called Shippo, jumping off Kirara with a basket of bandages.

"About time…" said Inuyasha. Miroku kneeled by him and slowly began to bandage his foot.

Thirty minutes later, Inuyasha managed to stand, the pain was just as bad; but running wouldn't make the break worse.

"Alright, let's go." He said, running ahead.

"But Inuyasha – the new moon!"

/rUNCRAZY\

_Tell me what you think!_


	3. A Captive to Hatred

**Eclipse of the Heart – Chapter 3**

_**A Captive to Hatred**_

_An Inuyasha FanFiction by Runcrazy_

_The sequel to _Searching for Answers

Kagome struggled against Sesshomaru; he held her left arm tightly, it was still sore from her wound and hurt pretty bad.

"What are you DOING? Sesshomaru, let me go!" yelled Kagome, she was sick of being abducted; and the thought of being separated from Inuyasha again brought a sour taste to her mouth.

"Quiet," said Sesshomaru, holding Kagome's arm more tightly then before. Sesshomaru kept a steady pace, and Kagome was having trouble keeping up. _I wonder where Rin and Jaken are. Sesshomaru doesn't usually travel alone…_ thought Kagome. Moments later Sesshomaru and Kagome turned a corner; and were greeted by Rin and Jaken.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" yelled Rin with glee, running up to him and bowing deeply.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you have returned!" said Jaken, bowing as well.

"Hello Rin and Jaken. This is Kagome," he said, jerking his arm forward; Kagome's body was whip lashed around, and she stood before them; hanging her head. _Well this totally and completely sucks._ She thought, looking down at Rin and Jaken.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you've brought back a young girl! May I touch her Lord Sesshomaru?" asked Rin, happily.

"Yes Rin," he replied. _What am I, a toy? _Thought Kagome, annoyed. Rin approached her, poking her in the leg as if checking to see if she really was real. Assured she was, Rin launched herself at Kagome, smothering her in a hug. Kagome staggered backwards; Rin was heavier than she looked. As upset as Kagome was, she couldn't help but smile at the small girl, _she probably needs a friend,_ thought Kagome, patting her on the head.

"Come," ordered Sesshomaru, continuing on his way. Kagome, Rin and Jaken followed shortly behind.

A few hours later they came upon a small brook; it appeared out of the ground and flew down the rocks at an alarming speed.

"It's beautiful," whispered Kagome. Rin nodded, and then grasped Kagome's hand. Kagome smiled, and shook her head in amusement.

"We will stop here," said Sesshomaru. _Yes sir,_ thought Kagome, picturing her self saluting Sesshomaru; for some reason she found the image incredibly funny and burst out laughing. Sesshomaru faced her, his eyes cold. He flew towards her, grasping her neck with his hand. "What is so funny, Kagome?" he asked her, tightening his grasp around her neck. Kagome struggled to breathe.

"Stop lord Sesshomaru!" cried Rin, rushing to his side and pulling on his sleeve. Sesshomaru dropped Kagome, and she fell into a heap on the dirt. _This girl is a nuisance; I don't understand how Inuyasha can put up with her, even if she is surprisingly pretty,_ thought Sesshomaru, stepping off into the night.

"Are you alright Kagome?" asked Rin, concerned. Kagome nodded, holding her neck; red marks from his fingernails left indents in her skin. "You should not make Lord Sesshomaru angry; he is not somebody to tease," she added, holding Kagome's hand tightly. _Serves her right_, thought Jaken, _She should not tease or laugh at our lord!_

"I'll remember that, thank you Rin," said Kagome, still holding her neck. _This could be a painful journey; I hope Inuyasha comes for me – I hope he is alright! That demon was hard to defeat. _Kagome started a fire, and then settled down beside it; thankful Sesshomaru was nowhere nearby.

Kagome awoke in the middle of the night, the sky dark; there was no moon. _Oh no… tonight is the new moon! _Kagome sat up, panicking. She looked around; Sesshomaru was still nowhere to be seen. _I could run, if I get far enough to the east I might run into Inuyasha,_ thought Kagome, shuddering at the consequences of being caught on her way. _If I run into Sesshomaru instead, Rin won't be there to stop him…_ Kagome quietly stood, _I'll have to take my chances, Sesshomaru probably abducted me knowing tonight is the new moon; so he could kill Inuyasha – I must try to get away!_ Kagome silently stepped out of the camp, tiptoeing across the forest floor until she was meters way from them. Kagome ran; she ran for everything she had. She figured if they spent a few hours walking yesterday, she could overcome the distance in a little less than an hour. _Come on Kagome, you can do it._ Kagome sensed something nearby and ducked into a bush. Sesshomaru stepped out into the clearing, holding a dead bird in his hands. Kagome held her breath as Sesshomaru paused, sniffing the air; he seemed to look directly at her. Just as Kagome was running out of oxygen he turned away and continued through the forest. Kagome let out her breath as quietly as she could, and waited a few minutes before standing. She had not walked five meters when a flash of white flew in front of her. Kagome froze; Sesshomaru appeared before her, he tossed the dead bird to the side and took a step towards Kagome.

/rUNCRAZY\

_Review!_


	4. Rewind to Yesterday

**Eclipse of the Heart – Chapter 4**

_**Rewind to Yesterday**_

_An Inuyasha FanFiction by Runcrazy_

_The sequel to _Searching for Answers

_This is kinda a rewind back to Kouga, right after Kagome and Inuyasha ran off. I'll add more soon._

/rUNCRAZY\

A day ago, Kagome and Inuyasha had left Kouga behind in his and Kagome's makeshift camp. Jumping back to shortly after Kagome and Inuyasha left; Kouga returns to find Kagome gone.

"Hey Kagome, I got- Kagome?" Kouga said, looking around. "Kagome, are you here?" _Maybe she went to the bathroom or something? _He thought, pacing around the fire. He sniffed the air-_ Inuyasha! That mutt ran off with my Kagome!_ He thought, outraged,

"INUYASHA, YOU FLEE-BAG, COME BACK HERE!" he yelled into the night. With no response, Kouga sat down by the fire. _Damn… What was I thinking? Sure Kagome kissed me but she must love that mutt more than I know. Damn!_ Kouga rested his head in his hands, running through what he might have done wrong or where he could have made a mistake; he thought for hours and nothing came to mind. _I'll have to go take her back; Kagome said she'd marry me! She can't just back down like that. If she chooses Inuyasha, I'll just have to kill him._ Kouga lay back on his elbows for a few minutes, gazing up into the sky; thinking of Kagome.

"Hey Kouga," called a voice from behind him. A torrent of leaves rushed at him, Kouga dodged them just in time.

"Ayame!" called Kouga, dismayed. "What are you trying to do, kill me?"

"Just getting your attention," she said, coyly flipping her hair out of her eyes. Ayame walked towards him, placing her hand on his chest. She nuzzled her nose in his neck, wrapping her arms around him. Kouga blushed, and pulled away,

"What do you think you're doing?" he said, backing away. Ayame looked hurt,

"But Kouga, I learned how to sense the jewel shards! You must take me as your wife!"

"You can't sense the jewel shards!"

"Sure I can, you have two in your legs."

"You knew that already, stupid."

"So?" she said, pouting.

"Whatever. Besides, it doesn't matter; Kagome agreed to marry me and I just need to go get her. We're getting married tomorrow," he said, turning away from her. Tears welled up in Ayame's eyes. _Kagome is marrying him? Have her feelings changed for him? …He's getting MARRIED? But he promised me…_ a tear dropped silently to the ground before she could wipe it away.

"But Kouga…"

"I'm sorry Ayame; it was such a long time ago, so just forget it."

"So you remember then."

"Sure I remember- Uh… I mean, well kind of. I don't remember it that clearly but vaguely…" said Kouga, trying to cover up his mistake. _Crap, this is going to be harder than I thought. Why does Ayame have to come after me right now?_

"Kouga, you're lying."

"No I'm not," he protested.

"Yes you are!" she replied, more tears welling up in her eyes.

"…Don't cry Ayame…" he said rubbing his neck, and looking away nervously. _Ah, damn, I don't' have time to waste; who knows how far Kagome could be by now._ "Listen Ayame I can't marry you; I have to go get Kagome!"

"I'll go with you," she said, stubbornly.

"No you won't," he answered, running off into the trees.

"Yes I will!" she called after him, picking up her pace until she was parallel with Kouga.

"Go home Ayame," he yelled, turning a sharp corner and going the opposite direction. Ayame lost her balance on the shifting ground, and slid into a bush. _Agh! Kouga, you…!_ Ayame wiped the dirt from her face and stood. _He's gone, there's no way I can catch up with him now! I can't return to Gramps without Kouga, I am too determined. I'll just have to follow that stupid… stupid… _she thought to herself, before taking off after Kouga.

/rUNCRAZY\

_Review please, I'll add some more as soon as I can runcrazy_


	5. Blood Feud

**Eclipse of the Heart – Chapter 5**

**Blood Feud**

_An Inuyasha FanFiction by Runcrazy_

_The sequel to _Searching for Answers

--

_Okay, another chapter! It's longer then most of my others, I hope ya'll enjoy it! _

/rUNCRAZY\\

Kagome stepped backwards, fear engulfing her.

"Sesshomaru… I…" she stuttered, Kagome turned and ran, tripping on a rock, she fell to the ground. Kagome turned over, and faced Sesshomaru; Sesshomaru stepped towards her until he was standing above her.

"You're not worth the trouble," he said, drawing his sword. Sesshomaru raised it above his head, swinging it towards her in one quick motion.

"INUYASHA!" she screamed, covering her head with her hands. Sesshomaru stopped his sword inches from her body,

"Inuyasha would be a fool to come for you; he is in his human form." Sesshomaru raised his sword again,

"KAGOME!" yelled a man from behind Sesshomaru, the figure jumped out of the forest, and tackled him. _Inuyasha!_ Thought Kagome, relieved. Inuyasha stood before her, and kneeled by her side, "Are you alright Kagome?" he said, kissing her on the forehead. Kagome nodded, glancing behind him.

"Inuyasha, watch out!" she cried, Inuyasha turned; Sango's weapon flew past them, knocking the sword out of Sesshomaru's hands. Inuyasha lunged himself at Sesshomaru,

"Inuyasha! Don't, you aren't strong enough!" yelled Miroku from nearby.

"Give it a rest Miroku," replied Inuyasha, returning his attention to Sesshomaru.

"You are foolish Inuyasha; you and this useless girl will die!" yelled Sesshomaru, jumping over Inuyasha and rushing at Kagome.

"Kagome! RUN KAGOME!" called Inuyasha, panicking. Kagome jumped onto her feet and ran as fast as she could, Sesshomaru seconds behind her. Moments later, she turned her head to see if he was behind her, and ended up running right into him.

"Sesshomaru…" she whispered. Sesshomaru raised his sword, and swung it at Kagome. _This girl will die. _Inuyasha launched himself in front of Kagome, covering her with his body; cradling her head in his arms.

"I love you Kagome-" he said to her, before Sesshomaru's sword sliced through his middle. Inuyasha cried out in pain, the wound from his brother's blade cutting so deep it almost went through the other side.

"INUYASHA!" screamed Kagome, tears streaming down her face.

"Inuyasha!" yelled Sango and Miroku, running at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru swung the teseiga at them, knocking them both unconscious with its power, though they suffered no flesh wounds. Kagome held Inuyasha in her arms, tears falling off her face and onto his. His black hair was spread out over the ground, his wound seeping blood, turning the dirt around him red.

"Don't… don't cry Kagom-Kagome… I'll neve-never let him kill- kill you…I love you- Kagome," he said, struggling to steady his breathing.

"Oh Inuyasha…" she sobbed. Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru, he stood looking down on them, an emotionless expression eliminating any chance of pity she thought he might have. He raised his sword once more, intent on striking his target. The sword swung at Kagome, she felt the rush of air move against her skin from the incredible speed of the weapon. Moments before her demise, a swift figure jumped at her, scooping her up in his arms; Kouga.

"Kouga!" she said, relieved. "… Don't leave Inuyasha!"

"Hold on Kagome," he said, setting her down on a stone ledge. I'm here for you Kagome, that mutt can fend for himself."

"KOUGA, GO GET INUYASHA, NOW!" she yelled, pointing at his chest. Kouga backed away, holding up his hands,

"Okay, okay… calm down Kagome, I'm going…" he said before running down to Inuyasha. Kouga stood nearby, as Sesshomaru walked towards Inuyasha.

"KOUGA!" yelled Kagome again, Kouga watched, planning on letting Inuyasha's brother get a little closer; without warning Sesshomaru pulled out his sword and swung it at Inuyasha, who looked up at Sesshomaru with anger. _Shit!_ Thought Kouga, running at Sesshomaru, hoping to hit the sword out of his hand before it was too late; but Kouga knew he wouldn't make it in time. A flash flew in front of Sesshomaru, and when Kouga looked Inuyasha was gone.

"What the…" said Kouga, sliding to a stop. When the dust faded Ayame stood by Kagome, Inuyasha in her arms; she struggled with his weight, but managed to set him down by Kagome who immediately went to his aid.

"How dare you…" said Sesshomaru, running towards Ayame, Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" called a small girl from behind Sesshomaru, running towards him. Sesshomaru stopped running, turning towards her.

"Do not come closer Rin, go back to Jaken," replied Sesshomaru.

"But Master Jaken is here as well Lord Sesshomaru, the girl Kagome is gone, the pretty one-" said Rin, before she noticed Kagome sitting on the rock ledge. "Lord Sesshomaru, what happened?" she asked.

"Be quiet Rin, return to the camp I will be there shortly," he said, with hostility. Rin looked at him, and nodded.

"Please do not hurt the nice girl Lord Sesshomaru," she added, before skipping off the way she came. Kouga looked at Rin, surprised. _He is traveling with a human child…? What is going on?_ Thought Kouga. Sesshomaru turned back to Kagome and Inuyasha; running at them again.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Sesshomaru!" hollered Jaken, running towards him.

"Master Jaken, come back! We must return to camp!" called Rin, close behind him.

"I will not leave my Lord!" replied Jaken. Lord Sesshomaru stopped again; irritated. _How long will this take I wonder?_ He thought, watching Jaken approach.

"Listen to Rin Jaken, return to the camp."

"But my Lord," he complained.

"Go," commanded Sesshomaru. Jaken stood there for a moment before nodding and returning to Rin. When Sesshomaru turned back to his enemies, they had vanished.

/rUNCRAZY\\

Kouga and Ayame carried Kagome and Inuyasha; Kouga carried Inuyasha because he was stronger than Ayame, who carried Kagome. Ironically they ended up carrying the only person they actually hated. _I can't believe I'm doing this._ Thought Ayame, running by Kouga with Kagome on her back. _I despise this woman, and yet I'm helping her… But I could not leave her to that dog demon; Kouga would have never forgiven me, he really loves her… I wonder if they really are getting married; this girl Kagome seems very close to that half demon Inuyasha…_

"How you doing Kagome?" asked Kouga, running a little closer to her. Ayame's heart leaped, even though he was trying to get closer to Kagome, he was closer to her as well; and it pleased her.

"I'm fine Kouga," said Kagome, looking over at Inuyasha, who was unconscious. Kagome passed the time by thinking of what had happened over the last couple weeks, and what would come to pass; or what she wanted to come to pass anyway.

/rUNCRAZY\\

The group arrived at Kouga's den after hours of running; Kouga and Ayame were both exhausted and after fetching the healer they slept close nearby. Kagome only had a few scratches from her falls; but was covered in Inuyasha's blood. Inuyasha on the other hand was on the brink of death. Kagome cried silently for hours, stroking his head, and helping the healer in every way she could. _Don't you dare die on my Inuyasha… I won't let you!_ Kagome remembered thinking those words once before; by the well that one day… the day all of this had started.

/rUNCRAZY\\

_What'cha all think? Please review! If you have any questions or suggestions I'm open to them_

_runcrazy_


	6. You Cry So Much'

**Eclipse of the Heart – Chapter 6**

**'You Cry So Much**

_An Inuyasha FanFiction by Runcrazy_

_The sequel to _Searching for Answers

_Okay, I combined chapters 6 and 7 to make one longer chapter, so here it is. If you already read 6 and 7 it's the same chapters, just combined. If you haven't read it yet, go ahead! And please review!_

/rUNCRAZY\

Kagome awoke to a horrible realization; Sango, Shippo and Miroku were still back at the meadow – with Sesshomaru. Kagome sat up, frightened half to death. She looked beside her, Inuyasha lay there; his breath coming in short gasps even though he was back to his demon form. _Oh Inuyasha, _thought Kagome, _Inuyasha, Sango, Shippo and Miroku; please, please, please be okay!_ Kagome struggled to stand, her knees were weak from her falls, but she managed to amble over to the cave entrance. What she saw surprised her, Ayame was sitting next to Kouga, and they were talking. They weren't as close as she hoped; but it was a start. _She's a pretty girl, and smart too. Kouga should marry her._ Thought Kagome, she looked back at Inuyasha, _because I love Inuyasha._

"Kagome!" called Kouga, interrupting her train of thought, "How are you feeling?" he said.

"Better, Inuyasha isn't doing very well though. And Kouga, we have to go and make sure Sango, Shippo and Miroku are okay," answered Kagome, her worried expression placing Kouga at her side.

"Don't worry Kagome, I'll go get them," said Kouga, taking hold of her hands.

"I'll go with you Kouga," added Ayame running up to him. Kouga let out a sigh, dropping Kagome's hands, and nodded.

"Alright, let's go." Kagome watched the two run off into the distance. The sun glimmering on the small pond, and a swift breeze shifted the long grass in a meadow nearby. Kagome smiled; her worries fell away for a few moments as she admired her surroundings. _Oh Inuyasha… please, please be okay. I can't loose you – I really messed up this time, If only…_ thought Kagome, tearing herself apart with blame. A tear threatened to fall, but she shook her head, wiping it away. _I have to be strong… I have to be strong for them… oh god…_ Kagome looked up at the sky again; the sun was beginning to set, and the colors were magnificent. Kagome sat on the rocks, resting her chin in her hands. Sleep teased her eyelids, but she managed to fight away the feeling. Minutes later a figure stood behind her; Kagome sensed its presence, though she made no move to look. _Whatever it is it can eat me._ She thought, disgusted with herself. The creature walked towards her, sitting by her side.

"Kagome…" it whispered, inching closer.

/rUNCRAZY\

Kouga and Ayame sped through the forest, side by side; Ayame side-stepped closer to Kouga, who didn't seem to notice. They made good time without the weight of Kagome and Inuyasha on their backs.

"We'll be there in no time…" said Kouga, thinking out loud. Ayame focused on the path ahead, pretending he didn't notice Kouga turn and look at her. She waited for him to stop, and when he didn't a blush rose to her face. "Ayame," said Kouga. Ayame looked at him eagerly, _you can say it Kouga, tell me you want to marry me instead of Kagome…_ thought Ayame, turning her head back to the path. "Ayame, look at that dust over there – what could it be?" he asked, still looking past her. Ayame sighed,

"So you weren't looking at me…" she mumbled.

"What?" asked Kouga.

"Oh, nothing, I was just agreeing with you Kouga, that's all." She said, looking away.

"But I asked you a question…"

"Oh, yeah… I mean, I'm not sure."

"Are you feeling alright, Ayame?" he asked. Ayame nodded, and Kouga shrugged. _What's up with her?_ He thought, deciding to stop all conversation and focus on the path ahead. A few minutes later Kouga heard a screech; startled her stopped in his tracks, a wave of dust exploding in front of him. "Ayame? Ayame, where'd you go?" he called. Kouga retraced his steps, looking around. Not sensing a change in terrain, he tripped head-first into a large hole, watching a pit of darkness rush up at him before everything went black.

Kouga sat up, his head pounding.

"What the… damn!" he said, struggling to stand. "Ayame?" he called, letting his eyes adjust to the pitch black.

"Kouga…" whispered a weak voice, maybe ten feet away.

"Ayame!" he said, blindly crawling towards her voice. "Ayame, is that you?"

"Mmhm…" she replied, her voice cracking. The darkness turned to a gray, and Kouga could see well enough to walk, instead of crawl, towards her. A figure lay against a wall of stone, Ayame.

"Ayame, are you okay?" he said, kneeling beside her.

"My head…" she said, touching her forehead. When she removed her hand it was coated in a black liquid. No, not black, red; dark red. She inhaled quickly, biting her lip to help the pain subside.

"Ayame… you're bleeding."

"I know that," she snapped, "I've lost a lot of blood, I don't know how much longer…"

"Ayame?" said Kouga, touching her arm. Her head fell limp, and she slouched to the ground. "Damn!" he checked her pulse, it was slow – very slow, but she was still alive. "I've got to get you out of here Ayame." Kouga looked up, darkness. Was it night, or were they just too far underground to see anything? Kouga gently ripped off a part of his leggings, and wrapped it around Ayame's head. The tough leather was instantly stained red. _She could die,_ though Kouga. _Damn! And Kagome's friends… they could be dead by now!_ Kouga panicked for a moment, not sure weather to explore the cave for an escape, or take his chances going up. _I don't have time to mess around; I have to get Ayame out of here._ Kouga gingerly picked her up in his arms, taking a big breath before jumping up the cavern, wall to wall, one leap after another.

/rUNCRAZY\

Kagome stiffened as a cold arm wrapped around her shoulder, pulling her close.

"Why don't you just eat me already you worthless demon?" she cried, throwing her head back in frustration. The demon paused, removing its arm. _It's about time, _she thought, bracing herself. Her hand inched towards a large rock; she picked it up, and turned towards the demon - launching the stone at its head. But the creature was gone, or there never was one. A branch twirled around on the ground, before catching in the wind and spinning into the sky. Kagome shook her head, "I'm delusional," she though out loud, sighing.

"No you're not," said the same voice as before, sitting beside her again. Kagome looked up, inhaling quickly. _Inuyasha! _

"Inuyasha, what are you doing up? You should be resting! You're badly hurt!" fretted Kagome, standing and taking his hand, trying to pull him into the cave. Inuyasha was stronger though, and pulled her down beside her, holding her close.

"Kagome, I thought I was going to loose you again…" said Inuyasha, stroking her soft hair.

"I thought I was going to loose you Inuyasha, and I might! Go back and rest, please!" Kagome cried, worried. She sat beside him, her head rested on his chest. Inuyasha raised her chin looked into her eyes; she was scared, scared for him. Inuyasha smiled inwardly and stood.

"I'm a demon Kagome remember? I'm not as weak as you mortals." Inuyasha said, giving her hand up. Kagome hesitantly took it. When Inuyasha pulled her up, his back collapsed and he fell to the ground.

"Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome, kneeling beside him. Inuyasha's head fell into her lap, and he looked up at her.

"I can't move Kagome… my back, it hurts…"

"I know Inuyasha, I am so sorry…"a tear fell of Kagome's face and onto his.

"Kagome, you cry so much," said Inuyasha, struggling to wipe her tear off his face. Kagome smiled, and wiped her tears away as well. She stood and helped him into the cave, where he silently lay down and fell soundly asleep. Kagome sat next to him, stroking his silver hair, struggling to hold her tears back – for him.

/rUNCRAZY\

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo all sat around a fire, cooking the fish Shippo had so cleverly trapped with his fox fire.

"I wonder when Inuyasha and Kagome will come back," said Shippo, biting into his fish.

"I don't know Shippo, Inuyasha looked badly hurt. We'll probably have to tough it out by ourselves for a while," Miroku answered, picking up a piece of fish as well. Sango paced back and forth, Kirara by her side.

"Miroku, don't you think they would have sent somebody? They just left us here with Sesshomaru. It's a good thing he didn't want to take his frustration out on anybody…" said Sango, nervously fidgeting with her sleeve.

"Relax Sango, come have some fish," he replied, gesturing to the ground beside him. Sango sat down and picked up the remaining fish. Just as she was about to eat it, she felt something touch her. A slap rang out into the forest followed by a yelp as Miroku sat by the fire rubbing his face. Shippo shook his head,

"Womanizer…" he whispered. Sango stood and walked to the other side of the fire where she sat eating her fish, her anger bubbling inside her. _Just when I was getting relaxed! That lecher!_ She thought to herself, taking her anger out on the poor cooked fish. Shippo and Miroku watched her tear at it with her bare teeth, and gulp it down without chewing. "She looks like Inuyasha," said Shippo, his hunger subsiding with each eating noise Sango managed to make. Sango finished the fish, before throwing the bones in the fire and stomping off to think.

"Was it something I did?" asked Miroku, as Shippo shot him a 'way to go' glare and picked up his fish again.

/rUNCRAZY\

_I hope ya'll like it, please review, more on the way!_

_Xoxo_

_runcrazy_


	7. Love Admitted

**Eclipse of the Heart – Chapter 7**

**Love Admitted**

_An Inuyasha FanFiction by Runcrazy_

_The sequel to _Searching for Answers

_Here's the next chapter, as promised hope ya'll like it, please review!_

/rUNCRAZY\

Kouga climbed for what seemed like hours, but was probably less than thirty minutes. He was exhausted, and almost dropped Ayame twice – something that would have taken her life. How the two survived the fall he couldn't figure, but he was glad they were both alive. When he finally reached the top, Ayame's pulse was even weaker, and he feared for her. Even though he didn't particularly like the girl, she had won his affection – as a friend at least. _'Damn! She can't die… the elder will never forgive me. And I'll never forgive myself… and Kagome's friends!' _thought Kouga, tearing himself up over the problem instead of focusing on Ayame's wound. He caught his mind wandering and put it to work. Kouga removed the makeshift leather bandage from Ayame's head and looked at her cut. It was deep, very deep, and it was still bleeding. _'At this rate she won't live for much longer… what can I do?'_ Kouga looked at her, noticing for the first time how helpless she really was – and how beautiful. He tied another piece of leather around her head and hoisted her onto his back.

"Don't worry Ayame, there should be a village around here, maybe they can help," said Kouga, swallowing his pride and deciding asking help from humans was better than letting her die. Kouga sniffed the air; humans were close – very close. He could make it to them in no time.

/rUNCRAZY\

Sango sat down beside the river; it was clear and calm out here. She lay down on the grass, looking up into the sky. She let down her hair from the band that held it, shaking her head and feeling the weight of the strands pull against her scalp. Sango let out a sigh, turning onto her side.

"Why does Miroku have to be such an ass?" she thought out loud, picking a piece of clover and turning it in her fingers. She sighed again and leaned up on her elbows. "I mean, everything was going fine… and then, bam! It ruins my night!" she fumed, snapping the clover in two. She picked another one; this one had four clovers instead of three. She picked off one of the clovers, "He doesn't love me," she picked off another, "He loves me," and another, "He doesn't love me," there was one left. "He… loves me?" she asked, tossing the clover aside. The words "Yeah right," were about to leave her lips when she sensed somebody approach.

"He loves you Sango," said a voice. She stood, startled and turned towards the shadow behind her.

"Who… are you?" she asked, stepping back. The person stepped forward into the sunlight. Sango gasped.

"… Miroku?" she cried in dismay, sinking into the ground. She turned towards the river. _'I can't believe this… he must have heard everything I said!'_

"That's all you say Sango? Is that surprise or disappointment I sense in your voice?" he asked. Sango thought about it for a minute.

"Surprise," she answered.

"So you're not disappointed then?" he said, not really asking. Miroku walked towards her, and sat down beside her. Sango turned away; she was blushing, and was _very_ self conscious about it. Miroku turned towards her, trying to catch her eye. He leaned over her legs, but she turned away. He looked around her back, but she twisted her body so he faced her shoulders. Expecting him to have looked the other way, she looked to her left – and their lips met.

/rUNCRAZY\

Ayame was jolted awake, Kouga was holding her tightly in his arms to try and reduce the movement of her body as he sprinted through the forest. Her head was pounding, and she felt she could throw up at any moment.

"Kouga," she said, her voice raspy and weak. Kouga slid to a stop, and set her down on the ground.

"What is it Ayame, are you feeling alright?" he asked. Ayame attempted a smile, but decided otherwise when it brought an intense pain to her neck.

"I think, I'm going, to be sick…" she whispered.

"What?" he asked confused. Ayame turned violently away from Kouga and threw up on the ground around her. "Ayame!" he cried, holding her head delicately in his arms. Ayame's head fell limply against his chest, her breathing came in rough gasps, and her eyes struggled to stay open.

"Kouga… hurry… I don't know… how much longer…" she managed to say, before falling unconscious. Kouga looked at the ground beside Ayame. The vomit she had thrown up was red, not a good sign. Kouga gulped back the sickening feeling in his throat and bounded towards the humans.

/rUNCRAZY\

Shippo threw the remaining fish bones into the river before settling down by the fire.

"Where are Miroku and Sango? Maybe I should go check on them…" said Shippo, thinking out loud. Just as he began to stand a thick swirl of dust surrounded him, killing the fire instantly. Shippo coughed, the dust irritating his eyes and lungs.

"Kouga!" he cried, staring worriedly at Ayame. "Oh no! I'll go get Sango and Miroku!" said Shippo, running off after them. Kouga nodded in his direction, and then placed Ayame delicately down on the ground. Shippo ran in the direction Sango had gone, following her scent. Somewhere along the way Miroku's scent was mixed in too, but Shippo was too distracted to figure out where. He ran out into an opening, it was beautiful – a clear river and deep night sky. Shippo shook his head; he had to get Sango and Miroku!

"Sango, Miroku! Where are you? Hurry, quick, somebody is hurt! It's-" yelled Shippo, before tripping over a delicate ankle. "Sango?" he asked. The moon came out of hiding behind the trees and showered down on Miroku and Sango, who were kissing. Shippo was shocked, so shocked he sat down, right on his rear end. _'What am I doing? Ayame needs my help!'_ he thought, a new wave of determination rushing through him. Shippo rushed over to Miroku and bit him hard, on the arm.

"Ouch! Shippo, what was that for?" called Miroku, in obvious pain. Shippo tried to pull the two apart, and when he failed he resulted to words.

"Hurry! It's Ayame, she's badly hurt! You've gotta come quickly!" cried Shippo, desperately tugging at Sango's dress. Miroku stood and helped Sango to her feet before they all ran back to camp.

/rUNCRAZY\

Kouga held Ayame's head in his lap, blinking back unwanted tears.

"Ayame… you can't die," he said, looking at her vibrant hair and soft complexion. "I… I think… I think I love you…" said Kouga, surprised at the sudden rush of affection for the girl he thought he hated. Kouga rested his head on hers, holding her delicately in his arms.

/rUNCRAZY\

_Please review! Suggestions are welcome! Thanks_

_xoxo_

_runcrazy_


End file.
